Chuckie Finster
Chuckie Finster is still Tommy's best friend even though they don't go on many adventures anymore and now deal with their own problems. Chuckie still hangs out with Tommy though. Description Chuckie still is shy and timid, although he has had a "rebellious streak" at times. He and Tommy are known to cause havoc at school, angering their vice principal. He gets gross tendencies but he's still very intelligent, and is still the voice of reason. Since he got older, Chuckie has been wearing braces for his teeth (which is expected to be for "2.5 years", according to Chuckie's statement in the episode "Susie Sings The Blues" in All Grown Up! and before that in the episode "All Growed Up" in Rugrats). He still considers Tommy his best friend. One difference is that he is not as close to his dad as he used to be (as seen in the episode "Saving Cynthia"). Notable storylines for Chuckie include partnering with Angelica on a social-studies project (As seen in the episode "Project Chuckie"), entering the safety commissioner election against an imaginary friend of Dil's, inexplicably dropped without even mentioning the final result (As seen in the episode "Izzy or Isn't He?"), and dragging in what looked like a trashed Christmas tree (As seen in the episode "The Finster Who Stole Christmas"). Chuckie also admits in TP+KF that he has always been jealous of Tommy, and it started sometime around his seventh birthday. Looks As he gets older, He loses his buck teeth and gains braces, and he now wears rectangle-shaped glasses. He usually wears a watch on his right wrist. In All Growed Up, he wore a light blue button-up shirt with a picture of saturn on the top right corner, green baggy pants, and red and white sneakers. He wears a similar outfit in the first few episodes of All Grown Up, but his shirt is green, his pants are orange, and his shoes are purple. He later switches to a brown sweater with a sea green undershirt, purple pants, and green sneakers. He wears this for the rest of season 1. In Season 2 and onwards, he changes his outfits a lot, but his primary outfit consists of a purple t-shirt over a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green pants, and red sneakers. Trivia * In All Growed Up (where 11-year-old Chuckie appeared), 12 year old Angelica introduces him to 12 year old Samantha Shane as "Charlie Finster III," even though his grandfather's name is Marvin. * It is unknown if Chuckie has any cousins On his mother's side, he doesn't have any cousins on his father's side because Chas is an only child. * In All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences, Chuckie has been seen as a 3-4 year old, and a 7-8 year old. * Chuckie, in All Grown Up, has freckles on his bottom, as briefly revealed in What's Love Got To Do With It? * Chuckie is allergic to dandelions like his father, but not cats. * In Dude, Where's My Horse?, it's revealed that Chuckie can play the harmonica, although he never says how. * Despite being one of the oldest members of the group, Chuckie has never had his first kiss. * He my have a crush on Lil. * Chuckie is revealed to be very good at sewing as seen in "TP+KF", where he makes a two-headed dragon costume (for him and Tommy) on his own. * It is revealed that Chuckie is great at climbing as seen in "Interview With a Campfire". * Chuckie is shown to be very protective of his sister Kimi as it has been shown in a lot of episodes in both Rugrats and All Grown Up!. * According to Chuckie in "Super Hero Worship", ''he started to read when he was five years old. * Chuckie's favorite superhero is "''Armadillo Dave". He relates to him because Armadillo Dave is also slow, klutzy, and near-sighted. * In "TP+KF" Chuckie reveals he wet his bed until he was 7 years old to Tommy. * In "Bad Blood", Chuckie suffers from a skin condition known as psoriasis. * Betty calls him Chuckster, as do the others in All Grown Up!. Gallery You Can Find It Here.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with red hair Category:Characters with freckles Category:All Grown Up! Category:Content Category:Preteens Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Jim Jr. High Students Category:Siblings Category:Grandsons Category:Stepsons Category:Childrens